I pick you
by CoGaShA
Summary: In a world where Naruto was always evil, what happens when Naruto and sasuke meet at the biggest party in town.NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AT ALL!...SADLY.

Warning:(This will be in later chapters, so look out)Rape, abuse,violence and lemons.

Well RR.

--Chapter 1--

Sasuke p.o.v

They say you only live one life, and you should live it to the fullest.But to me that's a bunch of bullshit, all I ever gotten in life is bad relationships and a crappy family that has to time for me.Well what can I say lost of families are like that i'm not the only one, but not all families are part animal well most of them I know are.Anyway I live in a small village called the pack it's named that because most to all of the people who live in this village are part or all wolf.

My people and many others in different villages witch have different animal parts to are ruled by an evil demon or so people call him named Naruto.He's been leader for all the village for four years now, and for all the four years I only seen him once. I didn't get a good look at him though, all I saw was his lips and teeth big and sharp ones smiling at i'm not shore who.I for one think h-.

"Sasuke, come on were leaving are you done."My dad call sounding mad as ever.You see the last time my dad went to one of naruto little parties naruto ended up drunk and my dad end up in a pool full with roman, you know what was funny he hade to walk home because he was wet and my mom wouldn't let him in the car like that, but anyway a big ass dog and cats started chasing him.I almost died laughing I mean come on he hade to run all the way home but he was fast, who new.

"Yeah i'm done."I say back fixing my tie, taking one last look at the mirror.I made my way down stair's to see my mother,father and brother wait at the door also dress nicely.

We made our way out side transforming into wolves.Wear on our way to the biggest party in the history of our and all villages,the host non other than the bastard naruto himself.They say he wants a mate, and what I don't get is why men have to go too, you would think he would only want woman so they can bear children and all that, but know he want men to come to.

The letter went out a week ago tell every family that naruto wants a mate and every person who is not mated and older that twelve in human years has to come, and you can bring family, oh yeah that makes things better.I for one don't want to go at all, but the letter also say if you don't come and your not mated and older than twelve you will be put in jail for the rest of you life.If that not a bastard I don't know what is.

--One hour and thirty minutes later--

We finally make it to the palace to see wear not the only ones hear.Many of the other clan are hear as well, their that cat clan and the only reason I remember them is because of the pink haired cat that wanted to be mated with me, and you know what I said 'hell no, I would rather mate with a dead rat,' and you know what itachi said ' i'll get the dead rat.'

Their also the dear clan, tiger clan, dog clan and many other their just to many to name right now.Me and my family make our way into the palace seeing the place pacted with other clans.

I make my way away from my family moving to the back of the room talking a seat in the corner, if naruto guy doesn't see me he can't pick me.I look around the room at the many people some really look like they want to be picked by trying to stand out.I sit back in my seat relaxing, but I do wonder how is he going to pick a mate out of so many people.

--Naruto p.o.v--

"Why am I even doing this Iruka."I said resting my hand on my chin waiting for them to finnish with my sleeve.

"Come on naruto, you even said you wanted to do this."Iruka said leaning against the wall on the other side of the room to not get in the way.

"I know what I said but how am I going to pick and mate out of these people, I see it already people are going to act nice just to get looked at, and some are going to do it out of fear."I stand up walking over to the big window that over look the ball room wear everyone is waiting.

"Look why don't you just go down their and acted like someone else, know one has seen you face thanks to you not leaving the palace in the day.So go and pick someone talk to that person and get to know him or her."Iruka said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I look back throw the window looking at the many faces, I see some talking, some eat and etc.I scan that room one more time this time I see a raven sitting in the corner of the room, he is wearing black dress pants with a whit button up shirt with some of the button undone and a lose tie hanging around his neck, I cant see his face good but I know he's hot.Some guy that look similar to him walked over to him from the snack table, he said something that made the raven shake his head then they talk some more until the raven stands up and walk with the other raven into the crowd.

I watch them walk though the croud making the way to the stage.The stage is mostly for the band and for me picking out people.What are they going to do their?

--Sasuke p.o.v--

Itachi come over to me saying how he's bord just waiting, he make it seen as if I would care.

"You know what we should do."He asked with a big smile of his face.

"Know, what?."I asked still not really caring.

"Why don't we go on that stage and you huck up your i-pod to though big ass speakers, you know lighten the mood in hear."He said looking around the room.

"Their know way I'm doing that."I said shaking my head.

"Either you do it or I'll tell mom and dad what you wear reallying looking at wile you wear jerking off in the bathroom."He smirks when glared at him standing up.

"Fine."I say walking to the stage.

I climbed onto the stage making my way to the speakers, I plug in my i-pod I look over at itachi and he gives me a thumbs up.I push on the on button then let my first song play.

_Memories concern_

_Like opening the wound_

_Im picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_Im safer in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I dont want to be the one_

_Who battle always choose_

_Cuz inside I realize_

_That Im one confused_

_I dont know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I dont know why I instigate_

_And say what I dont mean_

_I dont know how I got this way_

_I know its not alright_

_So im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_Cultured my cure_

_I tightly lock the door _

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I have no options left again_

_I dont want to be the one_

_Who battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realize_

_That im the one confused_

_I dont know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I dont know why I instigate_

_And say what I dont mean_

_I dont know how I got this way_

_ill never be alright_

_So, Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_ill paint it on the walls_

_Cuz Im the one that falls_

_ill never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I dont know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I dont know how I got this way_

_ill never be alright_

_So, Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

By now the crowd started dancing with eath other, some actually came to me requesting songs.I person asked for 'when we are together ', don't have that on my i-pod to I know who the song goes, the question should I sing it...no way.

I walk off the stage leaving my i-pod to go to it's next song, witch happen to be master blaster one of my favorite dance songs.

--Naruto p.o.v--

I would never imagined someone do that, plugging their i-pod to my speakers.

"That person gutsey isn't he."Iruka ask's standing next to me.

"Yes he most be to pull a stut like that, isn't it about time joined the party."

Iruka get my message and start laughing and flows me out the door.

"Oh yeah let's."

--End--

Well that toke my a long time to write.Anyway the next chapter sasuke and naruto is going meat can't wait.I don't when i'm going to pit the next one up but hopefully soon.

Well hoped you liked it and remember the warnings at the top.

Till then.

I pick you ch1


	2. Chapter 2

I pick you ch2

**Sasuke p.o.v--**

I walked to sit back down, I'm not really a dancing kind of person.I find an empty corner, this way I can see what going on and not be seen.I turn my head when I feel a hand on my shoulder.I look over to see a tall blond standing behind me with a cup in his hand.

"What the fuck do you want?"I just want to be left alone, can't I just have that one wish.

"It's a party why are you just standing here?"He asked.

"Because I can"I answered back, what with everyone being in my face today.

"Right you are, so you know that Naruto guy.I mean how he looks like?"

"No why should I care!"Really why.

"What if he picks you?"

"Why would he, there nothing special about me."Well their isn't.

The tall blond looks around the room like he looking for something.He walks away thank god, leaving me to my own thoughts.But that was short lived when he came back with a chair in hand.Oh come on why does everyone do this to me?

"Mind if I sit with you?"People really can't take a hint.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I will sit with you anyway."He sat the chair right next to me still looking around.

"So what clan are you from?"Why me and not Itachi?

"Uchiha."I said with a sigh.

"The wolf right."

"Yeah."I answered him back

"So."

"So?"

"You want to dance?"

"Hell! no."

"Why not?"

"Look just leave, I just want this fuckin party to end."finally the guy stud up walking away.

**Naruto p.o.v--**

Who did that fucking dog think he was talking to, but a least I know his true side.I smiled walking on to stage pulling off my fake clothes that Iruka make me wear to blend in.When I finished I wait until Iruke and my group walk on stage.Iruka fully walked on to stage, I pulled out the i-pod resting in to the speaker.Iruka picked up the mike and I wait at the side not to be seen.

"Okay I think it time to pick people out, when I call you name please walk in stage."Iruka pulled out the paper I gave him and started reading out the names.

"Gaara of the scorpion clan."

"Sakura of the cat clan."

"Kiba of the dog clan."

"Neji of the tiger clan."

"Hinata of the tiger clan."

"And Sasuke of the wolf clan."

Gaara walked on stage with his emotionless mask on.He had a red shirt and black dress pants.There was nothing much to him.

Sakura walked on stage looking as happy as ever, like she was queen of the world.Which it kind of true if she wins.She were a pink dress with pink matching shoes.

Kiba walked on stage with a irritated look on his face.He wear blue pants and white striped dress shirt.

Hinata walked on stage looking frightened, she hand her head down looking at the stage floor.She wear a navy blue chinese dress with blue shoes.

Everyone waited for Sasuke to walk on stage, then waited and wait and what yeah waited some more.

"Sasuke Uchiha can you please come on stage?!"Iruka asked looking around.

Everyone started looking around for the missing Uchiha.Iruka looked over at Naruto, Naruto pointed to the corner he last saw Sasuke.

Everyone looked around until the spotted him in the corner, he had his head back arms crossed.He was sleeping.Itachi the Uchiha's oldest walked over to his little brother kicking him out of the seat.The young Uchiha fell to the floor with a start.

"What the fuck are you doing?! are you out your fucking min-."The young Uchiha stopped suddenly looking around, to see everyone looking at him.

"What the fuck ya lookin at?"

"They call your name to go on stage."His brother said calmly.

"Hn."Sasuke got up dragging his feet towards the snack table.He looked like he had know were to go, He picked up some punch then dragging his feet to the stage standing next to Hinata.

"Okay now that everyone's here it time to introduce Naruto."

**Sasuke p.o.v--**

I watched as the blond guy I met ealier walk out with, a hole new outfit.That can't be him know way.Great I blow off the all powerful demon Naruto.

"Okay the ones standing up here are the people that caught my attention."He looked at all of us then went back to talking.He walked over to Gaara first."I will tell ya what I like about ya and what I don't.I will do that until their only one left, got it good, and I will keep it simple."

"The things I like about you is the way you don't care about anything and I know you would be loyal."He walked over to Sakura next.

"The thing I like about is I can easy make you laugh, and your fun to talk to."Then it was kiba.

"The things I like about you is your like me, like a best friend, like I can tell you anything."Next Neji.

"The thing I like about you is the way you asked like your going to win know matter what and your hot."He walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata you are so shy but sweet what not to love."Hinata looked like she was going to faint, and I had to roll my eyes at that.

"And Sasuke last but not least."I was still drinking my punch when he called on me, sigh.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke the things hate about you is that the first thing you say to me is go fuck your self, and act like you were better than me, and look at you, you drag your feet and drinking punch like you just don't give a rat ass."I shrug my shoulder looking away from him.He looked me once over before walking away.

"Now it time for me to pick.Gaara that careless mask it good some times but not good all the time, you may step down."Garra spun his heal wait off the stage.

"Kiba I see you more as a best friend than a lover, you may step down."Kiba grunted walk off.

"Neji, you have this thing going on about you that you think your better than everyone, even me you may step down."Neji glare at him but stepped down, good for him.

"Sakura you the kind of girl that only after looks and money and not love, I want love, you may step down."Sakura looked outraged but still walk off, not taking any chances on Naruto bad side.Even if I think he doesn't evern have a good one.

"Can Sasuke and hinata step up."Me and hinata did but I really just want to sit down.He didn't he say he didn't like me.

"Hinata you are sweet and I know you will make a good wife."Yes I lose come on come on.

"Sasuke you are a prick that can't be nice to save you life and a bad lover, your the kind of person that will fight me with everything.Now I have to pick."

"Hinata...I'm sorry you are really sweet but I need to some one who can tell me when to shut up and some times take control.You will be a good wife to someone else, you may step down."Hinata nodded walking away.

"Sasuke you may be a prick but you the only one who didn't want to win, and didn't care nothing about me and that what I wanted even now that you know it's me you still don't care.I will have to say your perfect for me.Sasuke you win."

What the hell?!

**Naruto p.o.v**

Oh you just wait Sasuke, I have very good plans for you.

tbc

Sorry for spelling and all that, if you see any tell me just don't go crazy with it okay.

Till then...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to write this I just been really out of it.Well anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 3--**

Sasuke stud on the stage blinking at Naruto.Did he just pick him out all these people that wanted to be mated with him! Sasuke looked up at Naruto taking a step forward.

"You are out you damn mind, I will not mate with you!"Sasuke yelled then went to walk off stage when a hand grabed him.

"Yes you are, because I said so."Naruto said in a sweet voice.

"Look I'm trying to be nice about this, but apparently I can't."Sasuke said pulling his hand.

"Oh you were being to nice about it, you could have fooled me."

"Screw you I'm leaving."Sasuke tired to pull his hand away again, but that only made Naruto hold tighter.

**--Naruto p.o.v**

Stay clam, stay clam, I need to get Sasuke alone I can't have him embrassing me in front all these people.I let go of Sasuke wrist walking over to Iruka who was leaning agents the stage the hole time looking on.I move to the end of the stage nailing down next to Iruka.

"Bring Sasuke to my room in five."Iruka nods his head walking away form me.I turn around facing the crowed.

"Thank you all for coming, ya can stay if ya want and party."Why end there fun when mine is just beginning.I make my way off the stage to the back entrance of the building, I look around to see if anyone ones around, sighing I turn into my true form running to my palace.

The run wasn't long thank to my fast speed, I make it within ten minutes time.I have to get my room ready for my guest.I walk up my long flits of stairs going to the end the hall.My room of course is the biggest in the palace, and the most hardest to clean.

I mad my way over to my bed pushing the things off it.When I was done I made my way to my bathroom to take a quick shower.I wash off the make-up Iruka made me where and sweat I got from waring those clothes.

When I finished my shower walking back into my room only in my bath towel on.I might as well get everything ready before Sasuke get here.

**Normal p.o.v--**

"Can you believe he picked me!"Sasuke yelled outraged to his family that was still shocked by the outcome.

"You know what funny, you didn't want to be pick more than anybody, and you got pick isn't that something."Itachi through his arm over Sasuke shoulder laughing.

"Fuck you!"

"No that's Naruto's job."

"Don't touch me, you should have been picked, not me you-"Sasuke stop mid way when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Sasuke will you come with me."Iruka asked politely.

"What the hell for?!"

"Naruto wishes for you to come to his palace."

"Hell no!, I'm going to fuck home not to his bed."

"You and him will be married in a few days, so well must ge-."

"Look I'm not going to marry him, so go tell him to find someone else."

"You have two chooses, come with me willingly or you will be forced."

"I'm not moving from the fuckin spot."

"Then forced it is."

"No wait, Sasuke Hun it best you go with the man."Sasuke mother cut in.

"Mother how can you sat that! or giving me to that bastard!?"

"Sasuke what do you want us to do?!, if we say no what do you think will happen to our clan?!"

"Fine."Sasuke shouted looking away from his mother.

"If you would come with me."Iruka gestated with his hands point Sasuke to the back entrance, but before leaving his turned back to the Uchiha.

"You will be able to come to Naruto-sama estate tomorrow."

"That would be great."Mrs. Uchiha said watching sadly as Sasuke walked away.

"Good, till then.."Iruks said making his leave.

Iruka joined Sasuke at the door, and they made their way out.

"Hold on to my shoulder."Sasuke did as he was told took hold of Iruka's shoulder.With in a flash they stud in front a dark gray castle that looked straight out a horror movie.

"Well welcome to your new home."Iruka said sweetly leading Sasuke to the door.

"This is _not _my new house."Sasuke yelled walking thought the open door.

"What ever you say, what ever you say."

They made there way inside the castle, Iruka leading Sasuke up a long stair case.Iruka stopped in front to the last door in that hall and wait for Sasuke to walk over.

"What now."Sasuke asked.

"Go in of corse."Iruka answered tilting his head towards the door.

"Fine."Sasuke slowly reached for the door nob turning it, when the door finally clicked he pushed the door open.

He walked inside looking around the room.The first thing he noticed was Naruto standing in the middle of the room with a collar in hand and only a rob on.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha."Naruto purred his name rolling his collar around his ringer.

"Don't say my name like that idiot."Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, got a mouth on you, you know I can put that to better use."

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke walking out on to the balcony.

"Come!"He said sitting down to one of the balcony chairs.

"I not your dog!"

"Of corse not, your my fateful lover."

"I'm not your lover ether."

"Hm."

"What's hm."

"Nothing, can you please come over here and sit with me, I'll be good."

"Hell no!"

"Okay then let's skip talking and go straight to sex."Naruto purred standing up.

"On second thought I think I will join you out there."Sasuke walked out to where Naruto was having a seat, far this from Naruto.

"Ahh really."Naruto sat back down next to Sasuke pulling out papers from under the table.

"So what the hell do you want to take about."Sasuke demanded.

Well what about our marriage tomorrow."Naruto answered looking over at Sasuke.

"Our what?!"Sasuke shouted.

"Marriage."

"I'm not marrying you."

"Yes you are and your going to say yes."Naruto set the paper in front of Sasuke waiting from him to sigh them.

"No I'm not! and I'm not sighing this."

"Okay why don't I just make you my slave, oh why don't I make all the Uchiha slave.You know the Hyuuga's will love that oh an-."

"Please don't ."Sasuke whispered.

"What?"

"I will marry, just don't okay."

"Good so let's plan out our big day."

tbc--

Sorry about the shortness and everything else I'm not at home so I can't don't do much so I hope this is good.

Till then...


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking '...'

Talking "..."

**I pick you ch4--**

Sasuke refuse to sleep with Naruto that night after their little talk.But that doesn't mean Naruto would take know for an answer.So now Sasuke is sleeping one the couch while Naruto slept in his bed.The couch isn't that bad just not as wide as Sauke would like.

It was a big couch so Sasuke didn't mind, actually he was more than okay with it as long as he did have to sleep with Naruto.

Sasuke looked around the room again then over back to Naruto's bed.Sasuke hope he's sleeping but he doubt it. 'He doesn't trust me enough to sleep in my presents,' Sasuke thought rolling over.

So now Sasuke is stuck here not being able to sleep or least walk around.Sasuke sat up on the couch one again looking over at Naruto limp figure.'Maybe I can sneak to the kitchen and get something to eat'.Sasuke stud from the couch trying to make his way to the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"Naruto asked from where he was laying on the bed.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat."Sasuke stopped in his tracks not turning around.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"Naruto asked back.

"You were sleeping."

There was know movement in the room only the sound of the ticking clock.But the air wasn't tense for a change.

"Well come on then we'll get you something to eat."

They walked together in silence in the dark hallway that led to the big open kitchen.Sasuke was confused to Naruto surprising affection towards him.

Sasuke didn't voice his suspicion to Naruto, but only kept on walking.They make it to the dim lit kitchen make their way to the big dinning room table.

"You can sit and I'll get you something."Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, than walk into the kitchen.

"Hn."Sasuke didn't ask why Naruto was now acting this way, and he wasn't sure he like it or not.

Sasuke slow sat at the table as if it was going to bit him any minute.Sasuke looked around the room in amazement.The room was a fierily red and orange color and the lights was in the sealing.That was the first Sasuke ever seen a design like that.

"Hear."Naruto walked back into the room carry to plats in hand.

"What is that."Sasuke asked taking a plat.

"Just some food I found."Naruto answered shrugging.

"Hn."

Sasuke picked his food, before he picked up the fork sticking some food in his mouth.'Not bad,' Sasuke thought eating more, they ate in silence until they were done.

"Good now that over with time for bed, hmm."Naruto stud making his way out the room..

"Oh and leave the plats on the table the maid will get it in the morning."With that Naruto was out the room.

Sasuke after an minute walked after Naruto to his room, once in the room Sasuke made his way back to the couch.

"You know this is the only time you will sleep on that couch, I can't have my mate sleep on a couch every night and not with me."Naruto stated making his way to his bed.

Sasuke just rolled over facing the opposite way from Naruto , but despite all Sasuke attempts to go to sleep he couldn't.He finally just sat up getting off the bed.Sasuke walked down the stairs to lower park of Naruto's room, he found what he was looking for, the T.V.

He sat down on Naruto's long circle couch finding the remote on it.He quietly turned it on flipping though channels.Cartoons, food, older reruns.Sasuke flipped thought channels to he came to the news.

The new was a rerun from that evening;

_"In other news, Naruto-sama is finally mating more on that news from Vj Toshi, Toshi."_

_"Thank you May, Naruto-sama has picked his mate and it happens not to be who we expected.It turns out that instead of princess Hinata from the tiger clan, he chose prince Sasuke second hire to the wolf clan, what an upset.  
_

_We've not yet have the date for the wedding, but we do have comments from other from the party."_

'This should be good.' Sasuke thought sitting up on the couch.

_"We have here princess Sakura from the cat clan, so what do you think about this whole marriage...thing?"_

_"Well I'm not happy because me and Sasuke was going to get married."_

_"Really?!"_

'**Hell No!'** Sasuke wanted to shout, but didn't he didn't want to wake Naruto.

_"Yes really, so ya I'm pretty sad about it."_

_"Well there you have it, next well have prince Itachi the hire to the Uchiha clan."_

'What the hell is he doing.'

_"Are you happy with your bothers marriage engagement?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Oh and why is that?"_

_"He's being force into marriage, why would I not be mad at that."_

_"Do you know when the marriage is going to be."_

_"At this point no."_

_"When thank you prince Itachi for joining us."_

_"Hn."_

Sasuke stopped listening after that not wanting to hair anymore.Sasuke layed on the couch now felling tired, he closed his eyes and before he new it he was fast asleep.

**--Next day:**

Sasuke rolled over opening his eyes before quickly closing them again.Sasuke turned his head facing the other way.Sasuke sit up realizing his wasn't on the couch anymore; but a king size bed.

Sasuke looked around finding out he was sleeping on Naruto's bed.'He must has put me here.' Sasuke looked to the other side of the bed.

Yep Naruto was there but not sleeping but reading and sighing papers.

"Morning babe."Naruto's said looking over at Sasuke.

"How did I get here?!"Sasuke blow off the morning greeting wanting to know why was he in Naruto's bed.

"You where sleeping on the down stair couch, do you know how worried I was when you wasn't on that one.You was in a odd opposition so I brought you here."

"Next time leave me!"

"No!"

"You know what forget it."Sasuke stud from the bed walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you most know I'm going to get something to eat, then call my family so the can bring me something."

"There know need."

"What?!"

"There on there way now, and I told them to bring all your stuff."

"Whatever."

Sasuke walked out Naruto's room making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama."One of the maids called.

"Hn."Sasuke wasn't really use to people greeting him in the morning other than his mother and brother.

"Would you like anything Sasuke-sama?"

"Just some eggs and bacon."

"Right away."

The maid harried off getting Sasuke food, Sasuke walked to the table sitting at the head of the table.At home at his house his mother and father sat at the head of the table, even Itachi sometimes, but never him.

Sasuke looked up surprised to hear a big ring.He waited and just like he thought he mom dad and Itachi walked in.Sasuke stud from his seat.

"I good to see you mother father, not so much you Itachi."

"Sasuke!."His mother started.

"Oh have a seat."

Sasuke took his seat again, the servant came out to ask them what would they like to have.After she finish asking she run off going to get their meals.

Sasuke was just about to eat his eggs when Naruto walked in taking his seat next to Sasuke.Everyone greeted Naruto except Sasuke who started eating his eggs.

Sasuke didn't even look up as Naruto took his seat, he did look up when Naruto put his hand on his upper leg.Sasuke tried pushing Naruto's hand off and also tried moving his chair.

Sasuke finally gave up eating the rest of his food.When Sasuke was done Sasuke stud from his seat:

"Where are my things?"Sasuke stopped to ask.

"They took it to you room."

"Hn, Itachi can I have a word with you."

Itachi nodded standing from his seat.Sasuke and Itachi walked up to Naruto's room.

"What you wanted to talk about?"Itachi asked taking in the room.

"Nothing I just didn't like being up here by myself."

"So how it going with Naruto?"

"Bad he want me to marry him in a week!"

"Wow he's not westing anytime is he."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked over to the big suitcase taking out some of his stuff.'He wasn't joking when he said bring everything.'Sasuke pulled out a pair of pants, short and boxers walking over to Naruto's bathroom.

"I'll be back I need a shower."

"Hn."

**btc--**

Sorry about the ending, I just wanted to stop it there.

Till then...


	5. iMPORTANT nOTE

THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S JUST ME OR NOT. BUT WHEN I TRY TO SAVE SOMETHING WORDS GET CUT OUT!!!!!!, AND THAT'S MAKING MY WORK LOOK CRAPPY AND IT NOT MY FAULT for the first THIS JUST STARTED HAPPENING FROM A FEW WEEKS I'M SAYING THIS ONCE I WILL POST MOST OF MY STUFF ON LIVE JOURNAL FROM NOW ON! BUT I WILL PUT THEM HERE TOO, AND THEY WILL MOST LIKELY LOOK CRAPPY, AND YES I DO GET MY STUFF BETA'ED AND IT STILL THAT 'S THIS NEW DOC THING.

P.S. I'm just writing this because it really getting on my nerves, and everyone complaining, and ya have every right to, the only way you will see my good writing is to go to my livejournal and put **cogasha** you don't want to see and want to read the ones on this site that fine, just don't come complaining to me about not being able to read it!!!!!

AND ONE MORE THING, THIS MIGHT ONLY BE HAPPENING TO ME if this ever get fix I will let ya know and start posting more again! i WILL BE FIXING ALL THE MISTAKES AND THEN PUT THE CHAPTER IN LJ!!

Till then...hopefully...just joking I will!

(When I had uploaded this some words was cut out too, I am really starting to HATE! this)...


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Note**:Sorry that this is not a chapter. BUT! I have good news, this story is being continued but not by me. **1plus1equals **is now rewriting the chapters and finishing this story and a few of my other stories. So if your still interested in this story to should go to her and follow it.

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH MY STORIES MYSELF BUT I AM GLAD I FOUND SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME.**

**TIL THEN...COGASHA**


End file.
